Animal
by MusicLover0520
Summary: Random Songfics Basicly! Tell me if you want a specific song or character! These are fun to make so please, feel free to harass me into making even more! Not that you really need to. Newest One, Numb by Linkin Park! YAY! Review. It helps!
1. Animal

Ready for this? Still doing my other story but this idea was just.. URGHH! I'm Blushing so hard right now -/- It's just so- URGHH!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Adventure Time or any of it's Character's or the song Animal by The Cab, I wished I owned a lot of thing though, Jeremy Shada, Marshal Lee, Finn, One Direction, The list goes on, and on, and on

Hope you like!

* * *

**Baby girl I'm not quite human**  
**And I'm not quite a machine**  
**So I guess that leaves you staring**  
**At something that's somewhere in between**

I've never been normal, Ever. But She thought differently, She thought I could learn to be normal, like them, like her.

**Yeah, I'm another, hungry lover**  
**But I was born a different breed**  
**I can shake you, but then I'll break you**  
**And baby sweat is guaranteed**

I new it was dangerous for her to be around me but, we're both addicted to this. It's moment's like these that make me never want to leave even with the chance of hurting her, My only light in this dark hole I've buried myself in. Times like these, pressed against each other, panting, and... Her heart beat.

**I wish I could give you my love and my soul**  
**But inside my chest there is nobody home**

I don't want to hurt her I wish I would just leave her. But.. I just want to hold her and make her mine, give her the world and more.

**My heart may be missing**  
**But my hands will make up for it**  
**Don't think this is innocent**  
**I'll sink my teeth right into it**  
**My eyes and my mouth agree**  
**You'll be coming home with me**  
**'Cause girl you know, 'cause girl you know**  
**'Cause girl you know, I'm an animal**  
**Animal**  
**I'm just a animal**  
**Animal**

"Marshal!" I shivered when she screamed my name and, I lost it. The next thing I knew her breathing was slowing and I had to force myself to stop, for her sake. How'd this happen to us? It used to be perfectly innocent, hugs, kisses, her glaring at any girl that talked to me and me trying to murder any guy that so much looked I her direction, But... Something snapped..

**Girl you locked the door behind you**  
**When you walked into my room**  
**And your eyes have got me thinking**  
**That maybe there's a different side of you**

I remember now. It was a normal uneventful day, then she walked in. She walked into the my room kicked off her shoes and I heard a click, She'd locked the door behind her. Then when I looked at her I noticed something, her eyes, It was her eyes.

They where darker, The dark blue was always dark but this was different, something strange, something... Un-Human...

**'Cause when I'm attacking, your nails are scratching**  
**So I wonder could it be**  
**That when your clothes fall to your feet**  
**You could be an animal like me**

Shedidn't waste anytime skipping to the point, I glanced over and force myself to stay cool as she striped off her old black T-Shirt, the one I made her. As it hit the floor I had already, as softly as I could manage, pushed her onto my bed.

I wanted this. I wanted her.

**I wish I could give you my love and my soul**  
**But inside my chest there is nobody home**

**My heart may be missing**  
**But my hands will make up for it**  
**Don't think this is innocent**  
**I'll sink my teeth right into it**  
**My eyes and my mouth agree**  
**You'll be coming home with me**  
**'Cause girl you know, 'cause girl you know**  
**'Cause girl you know, I'm an animal**  
**Animal**  
**I'm just a animal**  
**Animal**

**Crawling on your hands and knees slowly**  
**Over to me, reach out to touch my face**

I nipped at her neck and growled when she pushed me onto the floor. But, it knocked me back to reality and looked in to her eyes slowly backing away as she crawled to me, slowly.

And that smirk. The one she used when she pulled me up and stroked my cheek.

**Anticipation**  
**Push me up against the wall**  
**Whispers and nicks and all these tricks you try and pull**  
**Manipulation**

She smiled looking into my eyes, then she put her game face back on and shoved me into the wall. She nipped and kissed my neck up and down before she leaned over to my ear whispered, "You want me, Don't you Marshal?"

She lightly bit my ear. My last bit of self control snapped.

**My heart may be missing**  
**But my hands will make up for it**  
**Don't think this is innocent**  
**I'll sink my teeth right into it**  
**My eyes and my mouth agree**  
**You'll be coming home with me**  
**'Cause girl you know, 'cause girl you know**  
**'Cause girl you know, I'm an animal**  
**Animal**  
**I'm just a animal**  
**Animal**

Now, laying here hold her sleeping form, I promised myself.

I'd Never Hurt MY Light again.

* * *

I'm still blushing... Sorry about that but now I can change the song... I've been hearing it for a good 45 mins, I'm telling you who SHE was, that up to your imagination!

Bye!


	2. When I Was Your Man

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Adventure Time or Any of it's Characters, The youtube quotes at the bottom or the song 'When I Was Your Man' by Bruno Mars**_

_**Pwease Review!**_

* * *

_**Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now**_  
_**Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same**_  
_**When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down**_  
_**Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name**_

Gumball was lying in bed awake. He couldn't sleep... Not while SHE was still on his mind. He got out of bed and turned on his radio; hoping it could take his mind off his thoughts. But, that song started to play... Their song. He rushed to turn the radio back off then picked up his phone. A nice conversation with a friend might help.

He called Lumpy Space Prince.

LSP answered right away; hoping for some gossip to spread and make life interesting for himself. They chatted about thing and then when Gumball asked how LSP's day was he got an answer that broke his heart. He had hung out with her that day.

"So..." Gumball was unsure if he wanted to continue with the conversation; but he did it anyway, "You two hung out?"

"Yep! You got a special girl there Gumball!"

Gumball forced a smile and decided not to break the news to LSP. He didn't want any sympathy; not yet atleast.

_**It all just sounds like oooooh…**_  
_**Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize**_  
_**That I should have bought you flowers**_  
_**And held your hand**_  
_**Should have gave you all my hours**_  
_**When I had the chance**_  
_**Take you to every party**_  
_**Cause all you wanted to do was dance**_  
_**Now my baby's dancing**_  
_**But she's dancing with another man**_

He and LSP hung up after awhile, LSP had a call from Turtle Prince and Gumball couldn't be bothered to continue to pretend he was happy.

He sat and thought... About how he should have done things like holing her hand and buying her flowers; instead of ignoring her for science and 'The Royal Duty'.

Spent as much time as possible with her and taken her to parties that weren't his usual issy-prissy balls. Something like what LSP would through; she always did love to dance, party, and have fun. Now she's gone probably parting with someone else, like Marshall Lee and princes that weren't him. Dancing, Having fun, and being happy...

That's all that matters right? She's happy so is he... Right? If only science could help him with love... She taught him that Science wasn't always the answer. If only it was... Then he could fix this mess...

_**My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways**_  
_**Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life**_  
_**Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…**_  
_**And it haunts me every time I close my eyes**_

It was time for him to come to terms with the fact that she wasn't coming back. She had no reason to; Gumball admitted that he was wrong for everything he did to her, even if he didn't relies it hurt her till it was too late...

He was an egotistical, selfish asshole and she deserves better.

Gumball's only regret was not being able to fix his mistake.

_**It all just sounds like oooooh…**_  
_**Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize**_  
_**That I should have bought you flowers**_  
_**And held your hand**_  
_**Should have gave you all my hours**_  
_**When I had the chance**_  
_**Take you to every party**_  
_**Cause all you wanted to do was dance**_  
_**Now my baby's dancing**_  
_**But she's dancing with another man**_

_**Although it hurts**_  
_**I'll be the first to say that I was wrong**_  
_**Oh, I know I'm probably much too late**_  
_**To try and apologize for my mistakes**_

It hurt like hell to know that he wasn't the cause of that smile or that laugh. To go to one of LSP's parties to see her, HIS, girl dancing with Marshall... He knew it was to late to get her back; the look in her eyes... That was the look she gave him when they were together... When both of them were happy... When a heart breaks it doesn't break even... **(A/N: Oh come on I HAD to!)**

It was to late to apologize for everything he did...

_**But I just want you to know**_

But, There was one thing he wanted her to know...

_I know that its to late to say sorry but... It's just that, I hope he buys you flowers_  
_I hope he holds your hand_  
_Give you all his hours_  
_When he has the chance_  
_Take you to every party_  
_Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_  
_Do all the things I should have done_  
_When I was your man_  
_Do all the things I should have done_  
_When I was your man_

_Sincerely, Prince__ Gumball_

* * *

_That was my 2nd songfic and 3rd story! Whew! This was fun... I wanna remind you that the girl could be you, your sister, your cousin, your mom, or your brother... I reall do not care! Use you imagination! I'm thinking off making another songfic for the song 'High Hopes and Velvet Ropes' by The Cab... I'm addicted to that song! Other random things... Comment, Favorite, Follow or anything else... Unless you rabid fangirls don't want more Angsty Gumball... Who am I kidding, I do too!_

_Peace!_

_Youtube Quote: You've just the almost impometable joy of watching charlieossocoollike Which makes you, like, Cool!_

_Except... This was a story and that was the only time I mention Charlie and- The point is your awesome I love your face's and I'll see you tomorrow... I just quoted Pillip DeFranco..._


	3. Numb

_HOWS IT GOING BROS? My name is Peeewwww... Wait... I'm not PewDiePie, never mind... How have you all been in internet land while my internet has been down... And not letting my update or blog... My poor Tumblr... Link to that on ma profile! follow because I'm lonely.. :'(_

_So this chapter is about... MARCY AND HUNSON! Father Daughter relationships... Yep. It is going to be another sad one... It's hard to keep this connected by to the show so something's are different then they should be._

** Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE WORDS BETWEEN THE LYRICS!**

* * *

**Marcy's P.O.V.**

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**_  
_**Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface**_

It's frustrating you know? Dad has so many expectations for one kid. Why can't he just except that I'm just one kid with no goals in life other then mNking music and having fun.

I feel lost sometimes. All that faith that dad would ever just chill out and let me live my life has been at an all time low lately.

_**Don't know what you're expecting of me**_  
_**Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes**_  
_**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**_  
_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**_  
_**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**_

I'm not sure what he's expecting. I'm a rocker, not my life goal to sit around and keep an entire dimension in complete chaos and confusion. I tried to throw this huge party in the night-o-sphere once; one day to try and make my dad understand what I wanted I played songs and, to keep the chaos and torture up, I even played Justin Bieber. The demons hated that part but otherwise everyone was content.

Except Dad. He was furious that I let them have fun, that I let them feel free and happy for even a second. That was when I left the Night-O-Sphere and first traveled to OOO, then met my first friend, someone who finally understood me.

_**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there**_  
_**Become so tired, so much more aware**_  
_**I'm becoming this, all I want to do**_  
_**Is be more like me and be less like you**_

_**Can't you see that you're smothering me,**_  
_**Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?**_

After the whole 'Finn freeing Dad from the Night-O-Sphere and him eating people souls thing' I thought the whole situation was fine; that he finally understood and everything was fine I even visited him again. But then it happened, he asked me it. The whole 'When are you going to get into the family business' talk again. We been through it a million times, stop it! Stop smothering me already! It's too much and your 'Precious Little Girl'. I'm just Daddy's Little Monster, under his control and forced to do his biding.

_**'Cause everything that you thought I would be**_  
_**Has fallen apart right in front of you.**_  
_**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**_  
_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you.**_  
_**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**_  
_**And every second I waste is more than I can take.**_

Happy now Dad? You pushed me a bit to much and look at the affect's. Blood, horror, and pain. Are you proud of what you've made me, Hunson Abadeer? Are you really happy you've finally crushed the last of my restraint. Finally Made me snap. I lashed out on the citizens of the Night-O-Sphere first. Then my friends till someone finally came and told me that it was wrong.

Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum. She's the friend that puts up with my bullshit but tells my off when its gone to far. The one who comforted me the first time I landed in OOO, My best friend. She told me to do what I do best; write a song about it. So I did. She thought it was wonderful, a great way to 'stick it to the man'.

She through a party in the Candy Kingdom so I'd have a chance to sing out. Everyone came, Bonnie even let Simon come (He was under watch by Finn and Jake though). Then I saw him. Bonnie invited my father here.

_Damn her and her need to fix things that are to broken_. I stepped on stage and she gave a thumbs up, _Curse you Bonnie._

Then The music played and I started to sing.

_**"I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,**_  
_**Become so tired, so much more aware**_  
_**I'm becoming this, all I want to do**_  
_**Is be more like me and be less like you.**_

_**And I know**_  
_**I may end up failing too.**_  
_**But I know**_  
_**You were just like me with someone disappointed in you.**_

_**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,**_  
_**Become so tired, so much more aware.**_  
_**I'm becoming this, all I want to do**_  
_**Is be more like me and be less like you.**_

_**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.**_  
_**(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)**_  
_**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.**_  
_**(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)"**_

The applause came and I went straight to Bonnie and dragged her to her room.

"What the tar where you thinking bringing him here!"

She smiled sweetly like she was innocent but I know her, behind that sweet smile is a twisted mad scientist. "I didn't. I told Peppermint Butler to send invitation to everyone. He and you Dad just happen to be close from what he say's."

"I- You- URGHHH!" I faceplanted on the bed.

"Well you made it through the song and I think he got the message."

"Really?"

"Of course."

* * *

_**I'm shipping Bonnie and Marcy really hard right now... This deserves a one-shot!**_


End file.
